


An Enchanting Pair

by tennou



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Foot Fetish, M/M, Porn With Plot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 13:44:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1120554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tennou/pseuds/tennou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erwin has a very particular interest, and the raven-haired man in the size 8 sandals sitting opposite him in the bus every morning is the only one who can fulfill it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Enchanting Pair

**Author's Note:**

> Hey look! It's porn with plot! And a foot fetish! Haha, wow. Comments, questions, and suggestions are always encouraged. Hope you like the fic! [dokushoujo](http://dokushoujo.tumblr.com/)

 

Every morning, from Monday to Thursday, Erwin would board the 9:30 am bus to get to his place of work.

 

And every morning, from Monday to Thursday on the 9:30 am bus, Erwin would take the seat in the middle of the bus near the emergency fire exit. Why this seat in particular?

 

Because from this seat, he had a clear view of the man in the size 8 open-toed sandals who sat across from him every day.

 

 The feet inside the sandals were smooth-skinned, elegantly-arched, and had toes of perfect length in descending order of size. The knuckles of the feet were not too prominent; his toenails were manicured enough to maintain a slight shine, but not so much so as to suggest a pretentious disposition.

 

Graceful feet led up to slim ankles and shapely legs, to narrow hips and a narrower torso, topped with broad shoulders and toned arms, and a nice-enough face with a full head of glossy black hair.

 

Erwin watched this man every day on his commute to work. If it was strange, he didn’t think anything of it. He was discreet about it, nonetheless. It wasn’t as if he was looking at the man’s face. Just his feet. This was because Erwin regarded feet with a sort of reverence. They took you where you needed to go and suffered through much abuse in the meantime so he had to admire somebody whose feet were kept in such commendable condition, like this man. What beautiful feet he had.

 

Erwin loved it when the man wore the sandals. He loved it even more when he wore flip-flops. So much skin visible to the naked eye…it was enough to excite a man. He didn’t think he’d ever been drawn to a pair of feet as much as he had to this man’s feet in his entire life. It was a novel experience. The man’s feet inspired such strong feelings within Erwin.

 

He wanted to undo the straps of those sandals and slowly slip them off the unblemished and creamy skin they concealed. He wanted to slide his fingers against the soft skin, feel the curve of his perfect arch and the pads of the bottoms of his feet; kiss the place where foot met ankle in gentle adoration.

 

Would he ever have the chance to do so? Most likely not, but Erwin didn’t mind. He was content to simply look at the man’s feet from afar.

 

\---------------------

 

“Can I help you?”

 

Erwin looked up in surprise. He hadn’t said anything to him, yet the man with the perfect feet was staring directly at Erwin— _scowling_  was more like it, actually.

 

“Me?” he asked.

 

The scowl on the man’s face deepened. “Yeah, you. I don’t see anybody else giving me creepy stares.”

 

Ah, so Erwin had been too obvious in his observations.

 

“What the fuck is your problem?” the man asked.

 

 “Oh, it’s nothing,” Erwin said. “I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable.”

 

The man’s scowl lessened and he cocked his head as though trying to figure out what Erwin was playing at. “You some kind of perv?” he asked at last.

 

Erwin pondered the question. He wasn’t particularly perverted, but he did have interests that some people would classify as “perverted”. If he was honest, Erwin would have said yes, he was “some kind” of perv. But Erwin didn’t think the man was looking for honesty.

 

“No, I’m not,” he answered.

 

The man sank back in his chair, still looking at Erwin with eyes that were clearly sizing Erwin up. Erwin himself was struggling not to let his gaze drop to the other’s feet. The man had crossed one leg over the other and his left foot dangled scandalously in midair. The sole of the man’s flip-flop hung away from his foot as he lazily let it sway. Forward and back, forward and back as the man watched Erwin.

 

“What’s your name?”

 

“Erwin Smith.”

 

The man snorted. “‘Erwin’. Bet the kids on the playground loved that, huh?”

 

Erwin’s brows furrowed. Was this man making fun of his name? How immature.

 

“I’m Levi,” the man said. “So now that we’re acquainted, why don’t you let me know why you’re so obsessed with me?”

 

Erwin wasn’t obsessed with Levi; he was obsessed with Levi’s feet—but he couldn’t say that. That would make Levi uncomfortable, and then he’d perhaps never talk to him again. Perhaps never ride the 9:30 am bus from Mondays to Thursdays again. Erwin didn’t want that, and he certainly didn’t want this conversation to end, for within this small conversation they were having, Erwin could sense something between them. An opening.

 

Erwin could tell Levi was attracted to him, and not necessarily in a romantic way; simply because he was different and a change of pace. That attraction held potential. If he could use that opening to get closer to Levi, he might be able to finally lay his hands on those splendid little feet.

 

“I’m not obsessed with you,” Erwin said. “But I am interested in you.” He detected a slight change in Levi’s posture, but he was still listening. He wasn’t completely averse to the idea. Erwin continued. “I’ve only recently taken notice,” he lied, “and wasn’t planning on pursuing you, but we take the same bus in the mornings and it is somewhat difficult to ignore any longer. And since you brought it up…would you like to go out sometime?”

 

Levi folded his arms across his chest and his swinging foot picked up speed as it flicked back and forth in air. “I never expected to be hit on by a suit,” he said, referencing Erwin’s formal attire. “You don’t seem that bad, though. A little stiff, but,” Levi shrugged. “I can work with that.” Levi’s foot came down on the floor as he stood and walked over to Erwin. He held out his hand. “Give me your phone.”

 

Erwin complied and placed his cell phone in Levi’s outstretched hand (which was as smooth and well-manicured as Levi’s feet, Erwin noticed). Levi’s slim fingers flew over the keypad and then tossed the phone back to Erwin.

 

“I put my number in. Call me whenever. I'm free every Friday and Sunday night.” He paused as the bus lurched to a stop. “This is where I get off. Um…” Levi hovered in hesitation for a few more moments before holding out his hand once more. A handshake. Erwin took it.

 

“I hope I hear from you soon,  _Erwin_ ,” Levi said before turning to walk down the aisle.

 

“You will,” Erwin said. Levi glanced back over his shoulder to give him a small smile. Well, less of a smile and more of an amused smirk. Whatever it was, it made Levi’s face much more pleasant to look at.

 

Erwin lowered his gaze to his phone and saw the new addition of ‘LEVI’ in his contact list. He felt strange looking at it, but it was a nice kind of strange.

 

Erwin was this much closer to getting his hands on those perfect feet.

 

\---------------------

 

Erwin started to text Levi later that week, beginning with simple things.

 

_How was your day?_

_The weather outside is lovely, isn’t it?_

_Good night._

 

Levi would text him back. Sometimes they’d talk over the phone. They always made conversation on the bus, now. Sometimes Levi would even sit beside Erwin, and sometimes, when his legs were crossed, Levi’s foot would bump against Erwin’s leg. It was a wonderful arrangement.

 

But Erwin found himself wanting more.

 

So he called up Levi on a Friday night and asked whether he’d be interested in going on an actual date.

 

“Tonight?” Levi’s voice crackled through the phone speaker.

 

“Yes, tonight,” Erwin confirmed. “You said you were free on Friday and Sunday nights, didn’t you?”

 

“Yeah…” Erwin heard Levi heave a large sigh. “It’s not that I’m not free, it’s just that I’m pretty beat from work. I don’t really want to go out anywhere.”

 

“Come to my house, then,” Erwin said quickly. He regretted it instantly, but only because he’d sounded too eager. He wanted to maintain Levi’s interest as long as possible, and he wouldn’t be able to do that if he sounded this desperate to get Levi to his house. “If you feel up to it, that is,” he added.

 

He could hear the amused smile in Levi’s voice. “Are you that anxious to get me alone? I’m still not entirely sure you’re not going to kill me or lock me in your basement,” Levi said.

 

Erwin was pretty sure Levi was teasing him, so he replied, “Why don’t you find out?”

 

There was a silence that was a few seconds longer than Erwin would have liked, but he heard Levi’s voice crackle through the speaker once more. “Alright. Give me your address. I’ll come over at around eight. Is that cool with you?”

 

“That’s fine,” Erwin said. He hesitated before adding, “I’ll be sure to dust off the cot in the basement for you.”

 

Surprised laughter rang through the speaker. “You do that. See you at eight, Erwin.”

 

“See you.”

 

Erwin stared at his phone a few moments after he’d hung up.

 

He had a date with the man with the beautiful feet. At his house.

 

Erwin had suggested that Levi come to his house because he’d figured it would be easier to convince Levi to take off his shoes if he was in a house. If Erwin wasn’t going to touch them, he would at least like to see them closely and unhindered by sandals or flip flops.

 

 _I should plan something for the two of us to do_ , Erwin thought. But Erwin didn’t go on many dates. What did people normally do when they had a date in their home?

 

He looked it up online.

 

 _Baking_.

 

Erwin wasn’t much of a baker. Maybe Levi was, but he didn’t want to predicate their entire date on an assumption.

 

 _Watching a movie_.

 

That seemed promising. He wouldn’t have to do much talking and he would be able to sit near Levi on the couch.

 

Erwin looked through the box of DVDs he kept near his TV. They were mostly documentaries and a couple of children’s movies he’d been gifted over the years. Since Levi didn’t seem like the type to enjoy documentaries, he decided on one of the children’s movies. That would be an acceptable date movie, wasn’t it?

 

He spent the rest of the evening tidying up his house and running through how their date could possibly go in his head.

 

Levi would come in. Erwin would insist he take off his shoes. Levi would have to do it, because Erwin is the host. Levi’s feet would come out. They would spend approximately an hour and a half on the couch together, during which Erwin would turn off the lights in order to easier mask the fact that most of his attention was on Levi’s feet.

 

He was going through it for the third time when the bell rang. Erwin looked up at the clock. 8:03. He wasn’t surprised that Levi was late. He’d somehow kind of expected it of him.

 

Erwin opened the door. “Hello, Levi.”

 

“Hey,” Levi greeted. He peered around Erwin’s frame and into his house. “Nice place. You live here by yourself?”

 

“Yes,” Erwin answered and stepped aside to let Levi come in. He quickly reached out and grabbed Levi’s arm before he could walk any further, releasing it when he saw the glare on Levi’s face. “Sorry,” Erwin said. “But I’d prefer if you took off your shoes before you come inside.”

 

The frown dissipated. “I get that,” Levi said as he kicked off his shoes. Erwin cursed internally at the sight of socks. “I’m kind of a germaphobe too.”

 

“Yes,” Erwin said, trying not to let his disappointment show.

 

Levi let out a low whistle as he looked around. “Not bad. You must have a cushy job.”

 

“I work in the finances department of my company.”

 

Levi’s brows rose. “Sounds suitably boring.”

 

Erwin ignored the comment and gestured for Levi to follow him into the living room. He asked, “Where do you work, then?”

 

Levi rubbed the back of his neck. “Oh, well…” Levi seemed reluctant to tell hm. “Don’t be a dick about it,” Levi said, “but I work at a flower shop.”

 

Erwin sat down on the couch and looked back up at Levi. “You’re a florist?”

 

“Yeah.” Levi raised his chin, presumably expecting some sort of derisive remark. “You got a problem with it?”

 

“No,” Erwin replied. “It’s a respectable profession.” It explained why Levi wore such informal footwear all the time. “Have a seat.”

 

Levi flopped onto the couch next to Erwin, eyeing him with suspicion. “You don’t think being a florist is ‘unmanly’ or some shit like that?”

 

Erwin met Levi’s wary gaze with ease. “Not at all. Flowers are nice.”

 

Levi stared at Erwin for a moment longer before breaking into a half-smile. “You’re a weird dude.”

 

Erwin wasn’t sure how to respond to that, so he instead held up the movie case. “This was all I had available on such short notice. Is it alright with you?”

 

Levi arched an eyebrow. “‘The Little Mermaid’? Shit, I haven’t seen that movie in ages…And you want to watch it on our first official date?” Erwin nodded and Levi sighed. “I guess to be fair, it  _was_  pretty short notice.” He leaned further back into the couch and kicked his legs up on the cushion, getting comfortable. “I’m cool with it.”

 

Erwin started the movie and settled in, though he wasn’t able to focus entirely on Ariel and her antics.

 

Levi’s feet were  _so close_. Even through the sock’s cotton sheath, he could clearly make out the arch of Levi’s feet, his perfectly-sized toes. Maybe he could brush them on accident. Maybe he could scoot a little closer and rest his hand against them. Maybe—

 

“You’re doing the creepy staring thing again.”

 

“What?”

 

Levi’s head rolled to one side to look Erwin in the face. “I can feel you staring. I thought we established that it’s fucking creepy.”

 

Had he really been so transparent? “Sorry, it won’t happen again.”

 

Levi’s brow creased slightly. “What are you even looking at? My face? My body? Neither of those things is extraordinary.”

 

It was Levi’s  _feet_  that were extraordinary, but again, Erwin couldn’t say that. And besides, Erwin didn’t think Levi’s face and body were  _that_  bad. He’d grown accustomed to them over the time they’d spent together. They were actually quite pleasant to look at.

 

“I think they’re nice,” Erwin said. Levi’s eyes widened.

 

 “Geez, you can’t just say shit like that so easily, Erwin,” Levi said with a frown. “It’s embarrassing.”

 

“But it’s true.” Erwin lifted a hand to Levi’s face and brushed his cheek with the knuckles of his hand. “I like your face. And your body.” And his feet.

 

“Yeah?” Levi tentatively placed a hand over Erwin’s. “You’re not so bad yourself.”

 

Erwin wanted more than ever to touch Levi’s feet—but he also found himself wanting to touch the rest of his body. He could just imagine running his hands along Levi’s curves and contours; tasting the soft skin hiding beneath his clothes; making him arch and moan into him.

 

Erwin wanted Levi.

 

Levi seemed to have the same idea, because he leaned on his hands and crawled forward to seat himself across Erwin’s lap, his arms resting loosely over his shoulders.

 

“You feel like doing anything in particular to this body?” Levi asked with excitement in his eyes.

 

Erwin’s hands crept underneath Levi’s shirt to feel the warm skin of his back. He rubbed the skin there as he contemplated what to say.

 

 He knew what he was supposed to do; he had to engage in some kind of sex talk. But Erwin had never had to do that before. His sexual encounters were usually wordless and easy. Levi made everything so much more complicated. But he could still try.

 

“I want to lay you down on the couch and fuck you. Very hard.”

 

Levi blinked before a small amused smile pulled at his lips. “That was…blunt. But for some reason…” Levi placed a soft kiss to the edge of Erwin’s jaw. “It’s a little cute, too.” He moved his lips to Erwin’s and looked into his eyes curiously, as if asking for permission. Erwin answered by pressing their lips together and slipping his tongue between his lips. He felt Levi’s arms tighten around his neck and a hand snake into his hair.

 

He used the hands he had around Levi’s waist to explore the expanse of his back, but as his hands stroked the smooth skin beneath Levi’s shirt, he found his mind wandering back to the thought of Levi’s feet.

 

Levi’s legs were currently folded alongside Erwin’s thighs. The heels of his feet were touching his knees. He was so close.

 

Erwin broke their kiss. Levi opened his eyes and tilted his head. “What’s wrong?” he asked.

 

Erwin didn’t know what to say, so he just said, “Take off your clothes.”

 

Levi raised an eyebrow. “You’ve got a real way with words, you know that?” But he was already pulling his shirt up over his head. “Well, don’t just sit there,” Levi said, taking care to place his shirt in an orderly fashion on the coffee table. “You planning on staying dressed the whole night?”

 

Erwin unbuttoned his own shirt and sat up to undo his pants when Levi stopped him. Erwin looked up as the florist with the perfect feet knelt between his legs.

 

“What are you doing?” he asked. Levi’s fingers popped the button open and pulled down the zipper.

 

“Just want to see what we’ll be working with tonight,” Levi muttered, pulling down the material of Erwin’s boxers. “Oh. That’s…impressive.” Those same slim fingers curled around Erwin’s length. “And you’re not even fully hard yet,” he muttered.

 

“Does it intimidate you?” Erwin asked.

 

Levi moved his hand up and down the shaft slowly as he considered the question. “I think I could take it. Might need some extra preparation, though. You have lube and condoms, don’t you?”

 

“Yes.”

 

This had, in fact, been one of the scenarios that Erwin had run through his mind earlier, and he’d prepared accordingly.

 

Levi nodded once, and then returned his attentions to Erwin’s hardening cock. He opened his mouth and flicked his tongue across the slit. Erwin stiffened.

 

“You’re going to—”

 

“Yes, Erwin,” Levi said, leaning forward to lick the length from base to tip. “I’m gonna suck you off.” He wet his lips before taking Erwin into his mouth. Erwin’s fingers bunched the material of the couch cushions tightly as he felt Levi’s tongue twirl around the head of his cock.  

 

“Levi,” he said after a few moments of Levi’s mouth licking and kissing the entirety of his cock.

 

Levi didn’t look up but acknowledged him with a, “Mm?”

 

“Can I touch your hair?”

 

He wasn’t as nearly as interested in Levi’s hair as he was his feet, but it’d give his hands something to do, at least.

 

Levi reached out and gripped Erwin’s hand to guide it to his hair. With a quick glance up at Erwin he continued with his mouth, taking in another inch of Erwin’s cock.

 

Erwin’s fingers entangled themselves in Levi’s inky black locks, marveling at how soft his hair was, giving it small and gentle strokes before unintentionally tightening his grip as Levi’s lips slid further up his length. A small moan escaped his lips when Levi finally began to move up and down Erwin’s cock.

 

Erwin found himself wanting to thrust into the blissful, tight heat of Levi’s mouth—but he knew that would most likely be troublesome for Levi. He was sure his girth was already stretching at Levi’s lips and throat uncomfortably. So he instead settled for focusing his attentions elsewhere, running his hands through Levi’s hair, letting his fingers glide across the exposed skin of his neck and shoulders. But letting his attentions wonder caused him to drop his gaze to the sinful sight of Levi’s sheathed feet, only inches from his touch. He felt his cock swell at the sight of the delightful pair.

 

Levi’s lips quickly drew his attention once more and thoughts of the feet were pushed to the back of his mind as Levi moved back down to the tip of Erwin’s cock before flicking his tongue across the slit once more and releasing it with a lewd pop. Levi wiped some drool from his chin and grinned, but this familiar expression looked very different now with his swollen lips and flushed cheeks and desirous eyes. Erwin swallowed.

 

Levi sat back on his feet and placed his hands on the insides of Erwin’s thighs, between which his dick now stood fully erect.

 

“You’re gonna fuck me now.”

 

Erwin merely nodded, already lifting his hips to yank his pants and boxers off the rest of the way. He tossed them to the side and motioned for Levi to stand.

 

“Do you want me to prepare you?” Erwin asked, his hands settling over the curve of Levi’s ass.

 

“Hm.” Levi guided Erwin’s hands to the front of his jeans, indicating he wanted him to take them off. “That’d be nice.”

 

Erwin undid Levi’s jeans and pulled them down his toned legs, letting his fingers drag across the smooth skin underneath them. He pressed his lips against Levi’s hip as he hooked his fingers in his boxers and pulled those down too.

 

His body was splendid. It wasn’t just his feet; everything about him felt perfect.

 

“You’re beautiful,” Erwin said softly. He felt Levi stiffen beneath his touch and he looked up. “Sorry, was that a strange thing to say?”

 

Levi’s hand was covering his face in a vain attempt to cover the growing blush on his cheeks. “Yeah, a little…god don’t you get embarrassed saying that kind of shit?”

 

Erwin’s hands went around Levi’s hips and he tugged him closer. “No.”

 

Levi shook his head. “You weird fuck.”

 

Erwin didn’t comment and instead stood up and turned Levi around. He noticed for the first time just how much of a difference there was in their sizes. It felt as though he could easily envelope Levi just by wrapping his arms around him.

 

“It’d be more comfortable doing this on a bed, you know,” Levi pointed out.

 

Erwin paused. “That’s true,” he agreed. So he grabbed Levi by the waist and lifted him up, finding it as easy as he’d predicted, and hoisted him over one shoulder.

 

“Hey! What the fuck?” Levi wriggled around in Erwin’s grip for a few more seconds before realizing the futility of resisting. “Put me the fuck down you gorilla,” he hissed.

 

“I’m just taking you to my room,” Erwin said, watching Levi’s feet kick around in front of him with interest.

 

“I could’ve  _walked_  there.”

 

“What’s the fun in that?” Erwin asked before dropping Levi onto his bed. Levi bounced a few times from the impact, after which he shot a venomous glare in Erwin’s direction.

 

“You asshole,” he spat. “You’re lucky I’m horny as fuck, or I’d have been out of here already.”

 

“I’ll keep that in mind for future reference,” Erwin said, walking around the bed to the dresser and pulling out a tube of lube. “Spread your legs and raise your rear, please.”

 

Levi snorted even as he did what he was told. “My ‘rear’? Do you want me to go flaccid?”

 

Erwin frowned. He knew he wasn’t good with bedroom talk but Levi didn’t have to be such an asshole about it.

 

“If you want me to fuck you tonight,” Erwin said, placing his hands on Levi’s upraised hips, “you’ll shut your mouth.”

 

Levi raised his brows. “Well. That wasn’t so bad.”

 

Erwin ignored Levi for the time being and turned his attention to Levi’s backside. Slicking his fingers up, he placed them at Levi’s entrance and waited.

 

“I’m going to put a finger in,” Erwin told him.

 

Levi looked back at the large hand positioned behind his ass with some apprehension which disappeared quickly as it’d come. “Go ahead.”

 

After some careful prodding, his first finger slid in without much resistance. Erwin pushed it in and out a couple more times and allowed the muscles in Levi’s to relax and open up for him a bit more before trying another one.

 

He heard a slight hitching of breath as two fingers slipped inside Levi. It still wasn’t a hard fit, but Erwin took some extra time stretching and pulling at Levi’s hole, motivated by Levi’s uneven breathing which was somehow…erotic. He tried curving and spreading his fingers to get a more vocal response from Levi and was rewarded with a low whimper. He pushed his fingers deep inside him once more before stopping to add a third finger.

 

“Fuck,” Levi breathed.

 

Erwin halted his fingers and looked over to Levi’s face, currently resting on his folded arms. “Do you need me to slow down?”

 

A light sheen of sweat had broken out on his forehead and his lips were quivering with every breath he took. “No, I’m fine.” He arched his back and pushed his ass further back with a meaningful look at Erwin. “Keep going.”

 

Erwin obeyed and continued to rub his fingers inside Levi, spurred on by his moans of pleasure and the distinct changes in his breathing. It was heavenly listening to Levi come undone like this of course, but Erwin was unable to appreciate them completely.

 

Erwin’s gaze dropped to where Levi’s feet were resting. He was just  _so close_  to them, those pretty, elegant feet. They were right there. He could’ve touched them, they were so close.

 

 _Could_  he touch them? He almost shuddered at the thought, but kept his composure. He had enough to handle as it was. He thrust his fingers knuckle-deep inside Levi who let out a surprised groan.

 

“Shit, Erwin,” he moaned, driving back to meet Erwin’s fingers and trying to get them deeper inside. “Fuck. This isn’t satisfying at all.”

 

Erwin leaned forward so that he was nearly parallel to Levi’s back and pressed his lips next to his ear, but kept his fingers lodged inside his ass. “What do you want, then?”

 

Levi met Erwin’s gaze with frustrated glare. “Really? Now you choose to get all suave and—ahn!” he was cut off when Erwin thrust roughly inside him again. “Ugh, you piece of shit. Are you really going to make me say it?”

 

Erwin pressed his lips to Levi’s ear in a soft kiss. “What do you want?”

 

Levi cursed. “Fuck me, Erwin. I want you to fuck me.” Erwin resisted the urge to chuckle at the gasp Levi made when Erwin removed his fingers from his ass.

 

He reached over to the dresser and fished around in the drawer for a condom.

 

“Hurry up,” Levi commanded, though it wasn’t nearly as threatening coupled with his red cheeks and the almost-desperate look in his eyes.

 

Erwin tore open the wrapping and quickly rolled it on before grabbing the lube and liberally coating his cock with it. Levi extended his ass out ever-so-slightly and wiggled his hips in a gesture that made Erwin want to slam inside him right then, but he managed to contain himself. He had other things on his mind.

 

He wanted to fuck Levi in a position where his feet would be visible.

 

He’d figured earlier that he could get off by just visualizing them, by knowing that he was so close to them, but now he was sure he had to at least be able to keep them within sight if he wanted to orgasm tonight.

 

Doing it from behind would be alright—Levi wouldn’t be able to tell he was staring at his feet—but he would have to keep his head turned the whole time.

 

“Say, Levi?”

 

“What?” He dragged the word out, obviously irritated at how much time Erwin was taking.

 

Erwin flipped Levi over so that he was now lying on his back and staring up at Erwin. “How flexible are you?”

 

Levi was too exasperated to ask why he needed to know this, so he skipped any snarky questioning and answered, “I’d say I’m pretty flexible. Why? You planning on doing some aerobics before we fuck?”

 

Erwin grabbed Levi’s ankles and yanked them up over his shoulders. “Do you think you could pull your legs up beside your head?”

 

Levi shook his head. “Not that far, but close.” Levi hooked his hands behind his knees and pulled his legs down so that he was now almost curled in on himself and his feet were in Erwin’s direct line of sight.

 

Erwin smiled. “That’s perfect.”

 

“Mmhm, yeah, just fuck me now, okay?”

 

“I plan to,” he murmured, placing a hand on Levi’s ass cheek to steady himself as repositioned his cock against Levi’s entrance.

 

He pushed inside slowly, letting Levi adjust to his girth before going any further. He did this until was fully inside him.

 

“Want me to start moving?” Erwin asked.

 

Levi’s bottom lip was between his teeth so he simply nodded.

 

Erwin thrust inside, still slow and a little awkward as he tried to find a decent rhythm. Once Levi seemed adjusted to his size, he tried a harder and faster stroke. A groan hitched in Levi’s throat.

 

“Like that,” he whimpered. “Do it like that.”

 

Erwin rammed inside him again, this time drawing a shaky gasp from Levi’s lips.

 

“Like that?” he asked, pounding repeatedly into Levi.

 

Levi let his head fall back against the headboard. “Fuck, yes.”

 

Erwin himself was having trouble maintaining his composure. Fucking Levi was incredible; his insides were squeezing his cock just right and every time he rammed in again Levi tightened around him ever-so-slightly for a just a second, and the expression on his face when Erwin would graze against his prostate was just  _lovely_. Erwin lifted Levi’s hips to give himself a better angle and slammed inside again.

 

Levi let out a startled cry which devolved into a series of whimpers and shuddering requests for more. Erwin looked up and watched his perfect feet straighten to a point, then watched the toes curl in pleasure. God.  _God._

 

 “You’re so beautiful,” Erwin whispered, eyes darting from Levi’s disheveled state to his flawless feet. “So beautiful…”

 

 He knew it embarrassed Levi when he said it but he didn’t care because it was  _true_. Everything about him was beautiful, from his soft black hair to his glorious and picturesque feet. He whispered it over and over again as his hips snapped into Levi without abandon, driving deep inside him.

 

“E-Erwin…” Levi’s eyes were shut tight as Erwin’s thrusts sent him closer and closer to ecstasy. “Shit…”

 

“Open your eyes,” Erwin demanded. His fingers were holding Levi’s hips tight enough that he was sure there would be bruises there afterward, marring Levi’s quiet perfection, but he didn’t care. He wanted Levi to look at him.

 

“Look at me Levi.”

 

When Levi’s eyes did open they were narrowed in pleasure at Erwin’s ceaseless thrusts. He looked…overwhelmed.

 

Enchanting.

 

Erwin drove deep inside and felt Levi constricting around him.

 

“Erwin. Fuck.” Levi’s fingers were scrabbling for purchase in the skin of Erwin’s back as he edged nearer to his climax. Erwin pressed Levi's legs back as Levi sank his nails into Erwin’s shoulders hard enough to draw blood and allowed Erwin to fuck him through his orgasm. Levi came with a pleasured cry, painting his chest and abdomen white with his own cum.

 

Erwin himself only lasted through a few more deliberate strokes before he drank in the sight of Levi’s curled toes one more time and released deep inside Levi’s ass.

 

Erwin paused, using a moment to catch his breath before carefully pulling out. He took care to keep the condom in place as he slid his now-limp cock out of Levi’s ass. He could feel Levi watching him as he disposed of it and used some tissues to clean off.

 

“What is it?” Erwin asked, grabbing some tissues to help Levi clean up as well. Levi kept his legs spread for Erwin as he cleaned.

 

“Just thinking,” he replied after he’d relaxed from his recent orgasm.

 

“About what?”

 

“About the fact that you  _do_  have some kind of fetish,” he said. Erwin froze.

 

“What are you talking about?”

 

Levi snorted. “Don’t play stupid. I just had sex with you, Erwin. Your face was right in front of me the whole time. I could tell your mind was on other things.” Levi stretched his arms out behind his head. “Just you tell me what you need,” Levi said. “I mean, I assume we’re going to be fucking a lot more from now on, so we should both experience as much pleasure as we can, right?”

 

Erwin said nothing and tossed the dirtied tissues in the trash.

 

“Erwin.” There was a warning in Levi’s voice.

 

Erwin sighed. “I think you have beautiful feet,” he finally said.

 

Levi’s eyes widened and there was stretch of silence as the information was processed. “My…feet?” he repeated. “My feet.” Levi frowned. “Are you saying you have a… _foot_  fetish?”

 

Erwin nodded. “Yes. Your feet in particular arouse feelings within me that I’ve never experienced before.”

 

“My feet. You’re obsessed with my feet.” He laughed, though it sounded more incredulous than anything. “My fucking  _feet_ , oh my god.”

 

“Does it bother you?” Erwin asked in earnest.

 

Levi looked up and eyed Erwin for a short while before shaking his head.

 

“No. It doesn’t. Just…took me by surprise, is all. My feet,” he muttered. “Of all the things you could’ve admired about me, it was my fucking feet.”

 

“That’s not entirely true,” Erwin objected. “I wasn’t lying before, Levi. I think you’re beautiful. All of you.”

 

Levi’s cheeks reddened and he broke eye contact. “Yeah, yeah, I heard you the first time, you sappy piece of shit.” His eyes landed on his own feet, which he proceeded to raise in the air and study. “So you like these, huh?”

 

“They’re kept in immaculate condition.”

 

Levi raised an eyebrow. He straightened his leg and held his foot out. “Want to touch them?”

 

Erwin had never thought he’d experience the feeling of his “heart doing somersaults” but it was the only way he could accurately describe what he was feeling right then.

 

“Yes,” he breathed.

 

Levi shrugged a shoulder. “Go ahead—whoa!” He fell backward onto the bed as Erwin raised his feet higher in the air by his ankles. “Watch it,” he snapped.

 

“I’m sorry,” Erwin murmured, though he wasn’t really paying attention.

 

His fingers traced up the skin of Levi’s left foot. It was just as smooth and soft as he’d imagined it to be. He used his other hand to feel the elegant arch of the foot, the calloused underside and slightly-rounded heel. He pinched the toes between his fingers (lightly, not enough to cause pain).

 

“Thank you, Levi,” Erwin said, still stroking his foot. “I will keep you very happy in the future.” He pressed a soft kiss to the ankle and sighed in contentment. “I promise.”

 

Levi just shook his head. “Perverted old fuck,” he commented.

 

“Only for you, Levi.”

 

_And your feet._

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> (The "enchanting pair" are Levi's feet)


End file.
